Bicycles often get flat tires, making the availability of tire patch kits and tire levers essential to complete the ride. Storage devices for bicycle repair tools are conventionally carried on the bicyclist or attached to the outside of the bicycle. Many bicyclists portage their repair tools in some variation of a backpack, bag, or purse. These storage devices are cumbersome and require vigilance to prevent loss or theft. Other riders carry repair tools in their clothes pockets, which can prove uncomfortable while riding. Racers often use jerseys with special pockets for their gear, but these jerseys are expensive. Moreover, for the bicyclist who carries tools on his/her person, packing the necessary tools is a preparation often forgotten.
These problems have been partially solved by storage devices that attach to the outside of the bicycle. Baskets, panniers, fender packs, bike racks, and handlebar bags have lessened the burden of carrying tools on one's body, yet they often require special mounting equipment and installation.